Fighter 5
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Shall We Gather At The River" After the convoy crosses the bridge, this fighter listens to Weaver's speech. "Compass" After Jimmy Boland's death, he helps place his body in the grave; then listens to Weaver's eulogy. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he is seen walking around the hospital. "Molon Labe" After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital. When they use the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, he gathers his supplies and runs outside the hospital to a vehicle. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when Tyler attacks the med bus, he gets out of his vehicle to search for him. When they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he listens to Weaver's speech then soon after points his gun at Jim Porter. |-| Season 3= TBA |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other fighters escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. During the morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and this fighter places leaves and twigs over where Anthony places it. When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Jon looks in the back and finds a group of children, and later guides them out of the truck. "The Eye" Walking on the road, this fighter watches as Dick falls to the ground. Soon after, he watches as Anne speaks to a injured skitter through Denny. "Exodus" As Anne collapses, then has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. This fighter later arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Door Number Three" During the night, this fighter along with many others listen to Maggie explaining that Lexi is dangerous. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cacoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, while she puts down Lourdes. This fighter is one of the only fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter exists the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter along with Tom, Anthony and a few others, listens in as Anthony translates the Spanish message, about not fighting, and hiding from the Espheni. Later, this fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is first seen going on patrol along with Zack, Jon, Niko and a few other fighters. He listens to Dingaan when he talks about what happens to his patrol. Later when the harnessing machine is dropped by a beamer, it is assumed that he fought of harnesses and survived, however he may have also been cemented but saved when the Power Core was destroyed. Later it is shown that he survived, and he takes cover while the others talk. |-| Season 5= TBA Appearances Gallery 2ndMass-4x01.PNG 2ndMass-4x09.PNG IMG_6435.jpg IMG_7494.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Living Characters